Vile Eyes Series
by Usless5075
Summary: 498 generations had passed after Artemis had children. Jenna was of the 499th generation of Prowers. Her personal troubles didn't seem to bother her much for quite some time, but after awhile, even a devoted mother can change her personality.
1. Chapter 1: Complex Influence

** Vile Eyes**

**Chapter One: Complex Influence**

_After Artemis became a father, he realized he was now the first generation of his Prower family, and his kids were the second. During their childhood, Artemis made sure he had taught them well on manners and the principles of life. He had felt family was most important, and stressed this with his kids a lot to make them know he was serious about his claims. With Artemis being promised to live one million years by the Desert Fox, he had made it his duty to watch over his family, and to protect them for generations to come. Jenna Prower, one of the family members in the four-hundred and ninety-ninth generation, peaked Artemis' interest about what had changed for lifestyle, phrases of life, and habits of their time. He decided to watch her further to see what could happen during these different times._

_On a random street..._

A red vixen with green eyes ran down the street clutching the straps on her bookbag and turning the street quickly. Her school uniform began to sway through the wind as she continued running fast. "Oh crap how could I have slept late?!" she panted. The vixen saw the desired building and began to let out a burst of faster speed and reached the double grey doors that led into the building. She dashed through the school halls and reached her class. She opened the door softly and then peeked inside. She panted slightly hard as she looked at the teacher turned towards the board. The vixen said nothing and then almost tiptoed to her seat. "Ms. Jenna Prower, that's the fifth time this month you've been late to class." the teacher remarked, still faced towards the board. The vixen almost squealed and then slowly turned back around to look at the teacher. "I'm sorry Mrs. Yale, it won't happen again." she said softly. The teacher said nothing back and Jenna slowly began to walk to her seat. A red fox with royal blue eyes smirked at her as he brushed his slick red hair back. "Jenna... you're always doing stuff the hard way. Shame, I expected more out of you." he stated.

Jenna glanced over at the red fox and looked at the smug look on his face. He had a charming voice that he used quite well for his age. He acted as though he was a high ranking person, which pissed Jenna off a lot about him. She knew though that he was from a popular family. His father had many connections to major corporations and companies. He also had many ties with the government, something his son had been interested in for his personal reasons. "Vincent Taylor I don't have time for your sassy mouth." Jenna almost hissed. Just the sight of him almost irritated her, and it was worse when he smirked at her remark. "Oh, so sorry." he said softly. The vixen didn't make any replies as she crossed her arms and then scoffed. Vincent only looked back at his paperwork and then focused on his stuff. The two red foxes looked at the board and then at each other, trying to figure out the lesson of the day. "I'm sure we'll figure it out Jenna, I mean, the other nitwits in here surely couldn't comprehend what's going on. Only we two could understand the meaning behind this." Vincent remarked. "Jeez, thanks for the boost of confidence Vincent." Jenna said sarcastically and began writing down notes on her pad. He had always found some way to let others down while boosting another person up, it was just how he was, something else she didn't like. But all in all he was nice to her, and she didn't feel that he sucked up to her, he just found her interesting, and in a weird and unexplainable way, she found him interesting too. "No problem Jenna... any time." he said with a sly grin.

_After school..._

Jenna sighed as she walked out of the school building and then towards her house. She looked up at the violet sky and then down the road she was walking. 'This bites... all this homework to do and only a few hours to do it...' she thought. The red vixen walked silently for a couple of minutes before making it to her house. She walked up to the porch and then took out her set of house keys. She unlocked the door and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, lazy time." she mumbled and then flopped onto the couch. An older red fox walked into the living room and then looked at Jenna who was lying on the couch. "Get your lazy behind up! We're going to the baseball game today." he remarked as he adjusted the jacket he was wearing. "Awww... but I just got in Daniel." she protested. But her older brother gave her a cold look and then grabbed her hand after adjusting his cap. "Oh no, you're not escaping this time. Let's go, Edwin said he's gonna be there too." the teenage fox continued as he pulled his younger sister outside the door. "Great... that's if he stops taking down criminals for the day. You know he loves his job as a cop most of the time." she remarked. "Shut up... he's coming." Daniel replied and then walked towards his car.

_A few hours later..._

Jenna watched as Daniel made a connected hit with the bat and then began to run quickly to the first base. The other player on his team before him quickly stole the third base and Jenna watched as Daniel clapped his hands. She sighed in boredom as she looked at her watch. "And what are you in such a rush for?" a voice called out from behind her. Jenna quickly turned around to see another red fox with a warm smile on his face. "Edwin!" Jenna almost shouted and hugged the fox. "Good to see you too Jenna." he laughed as he was hugged hard by the vixen. "I didn't think you were going to come." she said softly. The red fox adjusted the police hat on his head and then cleared his throat, "Yeah I can see that. Well honestly I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be out on patrol, but I figured I could take this time out to watch Daniel's game." he said and then pointed his finger down at one of the players. "Is that him?" he asked. Jenna nodded, "Yeah, you haven't seen him in awhile I know." she replied. "Hmmm... I'll have to hang out with you guys more..." he began, when he was cut off.

His shoulder radio began to emit frantic voices and then Edwin quickly leaned his head towards the radio and pressed a button. "What's going on?" he asked seriously. After a frantic response from the other cop, Edwin quickly stood up and then looked at his younger sister. "Sorry Jenna, I have to go... Tell Daniel I came by... but things just got in the way." he said and then quickly ran across the bleachers. Jenna tried to protest, but she had already seen him dash halfway across the bleachers and then down towards the exit. She sighed heavily in disappointment and then put her chin in both her palms as she set her elbows on her legs. 'He's always busy...' she thought. She knew that he was doing his job, and that he couldn't help if there was an emergency call, but she or Daniel had not seen him in over seven months, and for the first time seeing him, it seemed like only five minutes. 'Hopefully that will change though...' she continued thinking. She watched as Daniel ran to home base and then got a point for the team.

_Two years had passed and Jenna was now a senior in high school. She had shown remarkable skills in her classes and was deemed as very intelligent. She was known for creating things between mechanical and technical things. She didn't mind getting dirty or greasy and was usually seen working on experiments in her parents' garage. Vincent didn't seem all that behind her either. He was quite intelligent in math, and knew a lot of historical facts as well as economical knowledge and was a lot smoother in his talking capabilities and charisma. This was one of the rare things that pissed Jenna off a lot, as she saw him usually with a lot of different girls or was always around a lot of people in suits. She figured they were connections that his father had set up for him, but with a smooth tongue that she was very aware of, she was sure he could surpass his father._

_At the house..._

Jenna began to turn the ratchet in her hand as she tightened a bolt on the new machine she was making. She wasn't sure if she was making it truly perfect, but she knew she was quite close. All of the experiments she had done so far had done well for a while before breaking down. She wanted to make a new generator, fairly simple if she had the right parts, but working with only a limited battery and a few encasings, she knew it would take some time to get it to work. "Come on..." she grumbled as she stuck out her tongue on the side of her mouth as she concentrated on her task. The garage door opened slowly and another red fox walked into the room. "Jenna... we need to talk..." a strong voice stated. The red vixen glanced behind her to look at her father. "Hm?" she replied, still tightening another bolt.

_In the living room..._

"Now... I know we talked about this from time to time Jenna..." he began. Jenna quickly caught on and then flailed her arms up in the air. "Dad I don't need to talk about..." she began, but her father cut her off. "We will talk about this, it's near prom and I want to get something straight. You won't be having any after parties, and you won't be going to any boy's house... do I make myself clear? I know whoever you choose to be with you, you'll make the right decision. You have a straight head on your shoulders and you know how to take care of yourself. I'm sure your brothers will be watching somehow." he snickered. "Yay... woo hoo..." Jenna said while rolling her eyes. "Anyway, don't make any mistakes, I don't want to hear that you were in the moment and it just happened." he warned and then stood up. "Ok dad, I got it..." she mumbled and then stood up as well. She walked back towards the garage as she grumbled about her being able to take care of herself and the need to get a new battery as she sat back down near her project and started working again.

_The next day..._

Jenna blushed slightly in embarrassment, anger, and shyness as she looked over at Vincent. He was simply working on the assignment that the teacher had given them. He was bent over his paper and was reading over the work. But what made Jenna angry was the various females that seemed to be not only eyeing him, but seemed to be plotting to get to him after class. She wanted to be the one that he asked to go to prom, despite the little fights they got into, she believed she was really close with him. The red fox sat up slightly and then brushed back his new ponytail. Jenna thought the new hairstyle fitted him perfectly, but she never knew why. She went back to work and then wrote down some answers, looking over the information she needed in order to complete the lesson.

_After school..._

The red vixen walked out the front double doors and walked slowly back home. She was sure that if someone didn't ask by now, then she wasn't going to be getting a date for prom. There were rumors saying that the only reason most guys didn't ask her was because she was Vincent's girl, though she confirmed many times that the rumor wasn't true. But nonetheless the rumors had caused her to be dateless, and was certain that Vincent had already gotten a date for the prom. She sighed heavily and decided she would go with a couple of girlfriends, she still wanted to go, after all, it was prom. Just as she was about to turn the corner to reach her street, a hand went onto her shoulder. Thinking immediately that it was an attacker, she made a round house kick to the mysterious figure's face. The figure caught her foot easily however and gave off a smirk. She realized immediately that it was Vincent after seeing the smirk. "Vincent... what are you doing following me?" she asked. "Actually, I'm more curious on the fact on how you know how to make such a fast swing like that. That's quite impressive." he complimented. She began to get angry at the way he tried to divert away from her question. "What do you want?" she grumbled lowly. "All I wanted to ask was if you would like to go to prom with me... but I can see you're highly busy..." he said and then turned away after letting go of her foot.

Seeing that he was walking away, Jenna quickly extended her arm and then called out. "Wait! ... I want to know what took you so long?" she asked, a little nervous again now that she knew that he wanted to go with her. She also thought about the possibility that other girls turned him down, or that he was using this as a plot for something. But most of her wanted to believe he JUST wanted to go to prom, and that was it. He glanced at her, but didn't turn back around. "Honestly I was busy... that's my excuse, now I found the time to ask you. So will you go or not?" he asked bluntly. Jenna saw that he could have an irritated side as well, and she didn't like to think what he was capable of if he was pissed. "Well..." she began, trying to think it over. She felt she had no other options, and he was the only true friend that she could count on, so she nodded slowly to his question. "Yes... I'll go with you." she answered. "Good." he replied and then began walking away again. "My limo will pick you up at five thirty sharp, please be ready at that time." he said and then disappeared from her sight. Jenna only let out a breath that she realized she had held in after answering his question. She turned back around and then began walking back home. 'That went well...' she thought.

As the red vixen entered into the door, she heard the sound of dishes being washed and the light sound of humming from the kitchen. She slowly walked in after setting her backpack onto the couch and then saw her mother washing the dishes. "Mom?" she called out. "Oh... hey Jenna? How are you?" she asked, a happy tone in her voice. "I'm... fine... what are you doing home from work? I thought you went this morning?" Jenna questioned. "I was, but I felt terribly sick, so I decided to come home. I'm sure just one day out wouldn't kill the company you know. Why? Doesn't sound like you want me home." she began. But the red vixen cut her off as she hugged her, "Actually mom, I'm really glad you're home. I wanted to ask you something..." she trailed off, not sure if she had the guts to ask. "Hm? Go ahead and ask, I'm listening." the vixen encouraged. "Well... how do you know... when you have the right person?" Jenna asked. She was referring to the dance, she believed she didn't want to be going with someone just because there was no one else. The vixen stopped moving the dishcloth and then slowly turned around. She set the cloth on the counter and then looked at her daughter. "Jenna... well... you have to be sure for yourself, it's the person you feel comfortable with, and someone you truly love." she lectured. "Ohhh... well... that makes sense... but when do I know I love him?" she asked.

"Ummm... it's a feeling... you feel like he's the most wonderful man in the world. He's gotta be doing the right thing and wants to keep you close to him, and make sure you're not being harmed; that helps a lot too ya know." she responded. "Oh... I see... well thank you so much mom. I guess that's how you found dad huh?" she asked with a smile. Her mother blushed and then began looking the other way. "Actually... other reasons... but anyway we better go pick up that gown I ordered for you. You didn't even think about that and the prom is in a week." she remarked. Jenna became wide-eyed. "What?! You got me a gown?" she asked excitedly. Her mother nodded, "Yes I did, now remember, I'm sure your father talked to you like a million times about keeping them closed..." she remarked and slapped Jenna's thigh. This made her blush heavily, "Mom!" she called out. "But if you feel he's the right one... make it a special night for him... that's seriously how I found your father, and I don't regret it..." she said and smiled softly. "He wasn't complaining during our prom when I..." she began but Jenna covered her ears. "Mom I don't want to hear that. Ewwwww!!" she groaned and then ran towards the garage to get in the car. Her mom only smirked and then walked slowly towards the garage, 'She'll make the right choice... I know she will.' she thought to herself.

** To Be Continued**

**Editors Notes: Hey everyone! It's your favorite editor, Ultima the God, from ! I'd like to welcome you readers back to another exciting story involving the Prower family line! It looks like the hero in this story is Jenna Prower, and it appears that she is getting ready to go to the prom with that rich boy,** **Vincent Taylor. Heh, not much to comment on here, so I'll leave now. Please read and review!**

**-Ultima out-**


	2. Chapter 2: Overlapped Session

** Vile Eyes**

**Chapter Two: Overlapped Session**

_Around two weeks after the prom Jenna found out that she was pregnant with Vincent's child. Her father had a fit while the mother became nervous alot. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault in a way. Even though she had gotten pregnant with Edwin, she knew it was not at all that early after prom. Having been able to graduate from high school with little to no problems, she noticed very quickly that she should have waited to become intimate with him. Before the baby was born, they quickly got married. Jenna refused to have the baby out of wedlock, and she made her choice that she was in love with Vincent, whether she liked the thought or not._

_It was when the baby was born when things began to get confusing. Instead of the most likely color of their child's fur being red, it turned out to be grey. And an even weirder thing was that the child had royal blue eyes. With cases like this being recorded before, Jenna and Vincent let it pass off as just a small defect or mix up in DNA. Of course they were going to realize it was much more than that. A year and a half had passed after the two had gotten married and they both moved in with each other. The father was very much against this, but he knew regardless that she was an adult now, and she had to find out for herself._

_At the couple's new house..._

Jenna was grumbling as she finished washing one of the dirty plates and noticed Vincent about to walk out of the door. "Where are you going honey?" she asked with gritted teeth. She tried to keep herself calm lately, but noticed that she was doing alot of the cleaning. The red fox adjusted his suit and then picked up the briefcase that was near the front door. "I'm going to work. You know that the suits can't work without me there with them. They need me to hold their hand, it's so embarrassing." he said and then walked out of the door. The red vixen sighed and continued washing the different dishes. A small grey fox crawled to the vixen and then clung onto her leg. Jenna glanced down and noticed her son making spit bubbles and noises as he smiled up at his mother. Jenna smiled warmly and bent down to pick the tiny grey fox up into her arms. "Hello little Trenholm." she spoke in a soft voice. She made funny faces and stuck her tongue out at the grey kitsune. He retaliated by repeating what she had done and stuck his tongue out. The vixen gasped and put on a fake angry face. "How dare you do that to your mother?" she playfully questioned and then began to tickle the fox onto the kitchen counter.

The grey fox began to laugh hysterically as he tried to break away from his mother's dancing fingers. "What's wrong? Can't escape from the torture?" the vixen playfully asked as she heard the fox gasp for air. She stopped tickling him and then watched as he clung onto her chest. "Momma..." he mumbled softly and then rested against her. She rubbed his head softly and sighed happily. She had to admit that motherhood had it's good times. She knew if she tried hard enough she could enjoy as much as she could with her situation. She walked away from the kitchen counter and then slowly entered into the den. She slowly sat down onto the couch and then began to rub Trenholm's head softly, "My precious son..." the red vixen sung softly. The grey fox began to snuggle himself against her chest and closed his eyes. Jenna continued singing and rubbing Trenholm's head softly. He began to breathe less heavier and had his mouth slightly open as she stood up and then carried her son towards the newly designed room they had made for him. "Rest my little angel..." Jenna whispered and set Trenholm down into his crib. She smiled warmly at him and then bent down to kiss his forehead.

Trenholm yawned and then turned over onto his side, which made Jenna sigh with unexplainable happiness and she went back towards the kitchen. She began to slowly wash the dishes again and hummed to herself. A big change in her attitude from when she first started to wash the dishes. 'My son has more effect on me than I thought. Maybe it will do the same for Vincent... who knows? Maybe it will make him a lot more determined in things.' she thought. 'Either way, Trenholm will be the difference in our lives...' she thought happily.

_In an office room..._

The red fox crossed his arms as he looked at the other suits in the room. He was a little angry at the situation they had gotten themselves in, and that he had to bail them out once again. "So the company's trust has dropped dramatically after the certain incident?" he asked one of the board directors. A brown ferret nodded and then pointed at a chart. "Sales have almost stopped, seems we messed up big time..." he began, but Vincent cut him off. "NO! YOU messed up! I clearly ordered you not to bring the new product to the stores until it was guaranteed that there was no side effects or you made sure that it was safe enough for the customers to take." he shouted. The ferret almost cowered from the fox's anger, "But... Mr. Taylor, what can we do now to get more customers to come back to our stores? Our stock has gone down too, people are selling their shares like crazy." he begged. Vincent uncrossed his arms and grunted, "Take the second product I had told you about, then try your best in commercial ideas, don't half-ass it. It's your only way to get back to even being looked at by the public. Once you try that tactic, I have other plans to get you back on track." Vincent remarked. The ferret was nodding his head stupidly and grinning. "Thank you Mr. Taylor, thank you so much." he said and began writing down the different things Vincent had told him to do. "Now speak with my father if you have any other problems." the red fox suggested and then picked up his briefcase. "I'll remember that..." the ferret remarked and continued writing.

The red fox turned towards the exit of the room and then opened the door. He then walked out and towards the exit of the building. He walked out the door and towards the parking lot. 'What a stupid group of people my father had entrusted in. I must ask him what was the potential he saw in this company.' he thought to himself and finally reached his car. He unlocked it and then flopped into the driver's seat. He took out his cellphone and then glanced at the rearview mirror as he started the car. "Father... I'm coming over, you better be there. We need to discuss something... yes, about the company. Alright bye." he said quickly and then drove out of the parking lot. He drove to the exit of the parking lot and then out of the vicinity.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Vincent was sitting on a couch as he waited for his father to get off of the phone. As the older red fox nodded at someone's statement and then hung up the phone, Vincent leaned forward, noticing now that his father had his attention towards him. "Ok, sorry Vincent, now what's this about the business?" he asked. Vincent cleared his throat, "Why did you choose the company again? The one with the supercenter, this is their fifth time making a major screw up in only two months. That's a high risk to our business name as well as the cost that they keep causing." he asked. The older red fox began to grin, "Don't you see my son? If we had all of our businesses perfect, psychologically if another buisness were to actually top one of ours, the public would look at the other business as the new type of dominating industry. However, if we have one of our businesses always in the hole, when we actually do make it better it will make it look like major progress was done. Also for the fact that we have to top every other industry in that business. You understand son, businesses is what makes the world go 'round." he remarked and eased back into his recliner. Vincent only squinted his eyes and grunted, "Dad your mentality is what causes most people to lose their jobs. Also what if this somehow comes back to me? I won't be able to support Jenna and..." he began, when his father cut him off. "Oh that woman? You act like she's an equal. You're the man of the relationship, remember that." he remarked.

Vincent crossed his arms and then looked at one of the pictures that was sitting on a table in the middle of the room. "Would explain why mom left when I was five." he said clearly. This made his father turn angry as he looked at his son, "No she left because she didn't know how to take care of you. I'm just saying that if your wife was to ever talk back on any of your decisions, you make sure she is clearly told other wise that you are in charge." he advised. Vincent shook his head in disgust and quickly stood up. "Dad I have to go, need to make sure that the Bolair employees are doing as I asked them to." he gruffly mumbled and quickly walked to the door. "Hey... you think I wanted this?" the father asked. This caused Vincent to stop in his tracks after he grabbed the doorknob. He glanced back at his father as he saw him stand up. "It's not easy being in power, you think you're always in control, but you'll soon find out Vincent... you'll soon find out." he warned. Vincent opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. He then walked quickly down the steps and towards his car. 'What a crazy man... I would never think less of Jenna... never.' he thought to himself and then flopped into the front seat of the car.

He began to drive back to the business management office that he had left earlier to discuss further plans with the ones in charge. He also needed to check on the other businesses his father and himself had control of. He wasn't at all worried about it though, as his father had explained, he made sure things were running smoothly with the other corporations. It was the weak link that he needed to worry about. 'Upgrading this company should clear all doubts that I'm a good business man, hopefully my father's stupid mentality won't mess that up.' Vincent thought as he took a right on a street corner.

_In the Taylor's house..._

Jenna had on a protective mask that shielded the sparks from hitting her face. She was aiming the welding torch at something on the table heating it up in the lab she was in and then looked over at the strapped vulpine in his highseat chair. He started clapping his hands and laughing playfully as he saw the bright sparks fly from the metal. "You like this don'tcha?" Jenna asked in a motherly tone. The baby clapped his hands again and laughed some more. The red vixen smiled and went back to working on her new project. She began to pick up her knack of technology stuff and was successful in making several things. She hadn't patented yet and felt she needed several more things before claiming legal rights to all of the things she had done. She believed once she did that, she would be able to be known for trying to help the community with her technology and would try and help in any way that she could. She wasn't at all into the biological side of science, but was nearly a master at computer science.

She heard a slight beep of the alarm and then put down the welding torch. She lifted the mask and then removed her gloves slowly. "Could that be your father?" she asked the small grey vulpine in the same tone as before and picked him up from the high seat. "Come on, let's go say hi." she said softly and then held Trenholm in her arms. She walked out of the lab and then towards the living room. She saw Vincent sigh as she set Trenholm down on the couch and then smiled lovingly at him. "Oh baby, you're home. I was so lonely without you." she said softly and walked up to him. Vincent smiled as he saw his loving wife come up to him. "You're the best face I've seen all day." he remarked and then kissed her softly. "Mmmm... now that's what I like to hear." she replied and gave a soft kiss of her own. She slowly removed her lab coat as Vincent eyed the white piece of clothing. "I see you got your interest back in science." Vincent remarked. Jenna nodded and then walked towards the couch to pick up Trenholm. "Yes... couldn't let these talents go to waste if you know what I mean." she remarked with a little laughter.

Vincent walked towards the bedroom as Jenna slightly followed. "It seems you had a rough day at work." she stated. The red fox set down his briefcase as he sighed again. "Yes, dealing with the weak is so tiresome. Only because I have to repeat myself dozens of times. I don't understand why people can't get it right the first time." he complained. "Maybe you'll need someone to work with you, like a co-manager or something. Maybe I could..." she began, when Jenna was cut off. "NO!" Vincent shouted clearly. He didn't realize he was staring hard at the vixen and she was slightly positioning herself away from Vincent to not scare Trenholm and he quickly exhaled. "So sorry... I have to do this management thing alone... anyone else involved will more than likely be overwhelmed with the pressure, and I wouldn't want that on your shoulders. It's bad enough I'm barely home to take care of Trenholm, so I wouldn't want you to suffer over my job." he said softly and began to rub onto Jenna's shoulders. She nodded slowly, understanding what he was saying, but the image of his angry face still played in her mind. "Alright..." she replied softly and then walked away from him, despite that he was rubbing her shoulders. Vincent watched as Jenna walked slowly out of the bedroom and towards Trenholm's new room. He began to ball up his fists that he had taken his stress from his job to his home, and he began to think of something to end it right then and there.

** To Be Continued**

**Editor's Notes: Okay, wow. Even I didn't see that coming; just goes to show that male teenagers + female teenagers + alcohol a night one may wish never happened, if you get my drift.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cycle of Bonds

** Vile Eyes**

** Chapter Three: Cycle of Bonds**

_About five months had passed and Trenholm was now two years old. Things started to slowly continue in the life of business for Vincent. As many of the different companies under the Taylor's authority began to progress further, the newly developing company was still in the fritz over the employment problem as well as the customer issues. Vincent's father found this as part of the plan, but Vincent himself just wanted to get the problems fixed as soon as he could. He found it ridiculous to have one business suffer for others to rise. He just didn't find that tasteful as well as morally correct. He liked the thought of having all of his businesses successful because he managed them to be that way. Stress continued to slowly eat at Vincent, and Jenna started to somewhat see that. She had no clue whatsoever though about the scam that was going on with his businesses and his father. Vincent continued visiting his father for advice and assistance, and he always left either angry and confused to what was his father's mentality. But something was slowly happening between his father and himself. Something he wasn't sure to recognize until it was too late._

_In the management office of his delivery business..._

Vincent sighed as he looked at all the different charts and pie graphs showing the progress of the company. He smirked and then began to slowly swing his rotating chair around and sat down onto it. He then turned towards the table and pulled up on his seat. "Gentlemen, I've noticed that the company's sales are going up and the service is remarkable. You guys keep up the excellent work, I'm really impressed." the red fox commented as he looked around the table at the supervisors. "You're welcome Mr. Taylor, we try our best and you should expect no less out of us." one of the supervisors remarked. "And we can even do better, we have a new idea for some more products, but we have to make a patent on it. I'm sure it will be a great item on the market if this works out great." another supervisor exclaimed.

Vincent nodded at the supervisor's remark and then turned towards one of the boards. "Well, we'll see. Let's take this one step at a time. I don't want our success to be short lived. We wouldn't want the same thing to happen to this company like the one my father was running." he explained. All of the supervisors began to mumble and nod at Vincent's words. "Ok, so we just keep maintaining our progress and we should do fine." one of the supervisors said. Another supervisor nodded, "Sounds good to me." the employee responded. "Good, now that we're on agreement, let's make sure we upgrade on our catch phrase and our commercials. We need to market this business a bit more and I think we have just the right amount of money to do it." Vincent advised. "Right... well I don't see Tony here... and he's supposed to be the head of the marketing branch of the company. Write that down and I'm sure he'll come up with something new for us." a supervisor replied. "Alright..." Vincent replied in a low mumble and then took out a small sticky note pad. He began to write down his name and cell phone number onto the small square note and the reason he wanted to speak with him. 'Seems things are going well so far.' the red fox thought.

_At the Taylor's house..._

Jenna began to run around randomly with a happy look on her face. Trenholm looked at his mother with a confused look as he saw her grab her lab coat and a few tools. "Guess what Tren? I'm getting a deal signed with the Patrick Nade car company. Someone has finally recognized my mechanical talents and wants to use my newly designed engine." the red vixen remarked and began to hop around for joy. The grey fox clapped and made a happy laugh at the sight of his mother's upbeat attitude. "That's good momma." he responded in a happy tone. "But they want to co-sign on the invention of my new motor. Should I let them get that kind of promotion?" she asked the baby, knowing that he wasn't going to answer. The grey kitsune shook his head and then felt the vixen's nose almost touch his. "Nu uh mommy." he replied. "Of course not, they think just cause I'm a girl I'll sign over my rights. But I'll still let them use the product as well as a few more other things I invented." she continued.

She put on the labcoat and then watched as Trenholm walked a little wobbly towards her. "Wanna see mommy work?" she asked. Trenholm nodded and yanked onto her pants leg and then looked up at her. "Mommy works very hard and it's cool." he said. He extended his arms out to her and then began to open and close his palms as if he wanted something. "Pick me up." he demanded. "Pick me up." he repeated. Jenna rolled her eyes and bent over to pick up the grey fox. "Ok fine... God you're such a momma's boy." she said and began to rub her finger on his belly, tickling him. The grey fox laughed as he played with Jenna's nose. "Hey you." she said softly and then poked him again. He laughed harder in her arms as he was carried towards the large garage. She put the grey fox down and she let out a sigh. "You've gained some weight. I'll have to watch what you eat." she remarked. Then she turned around and began to look at a few disassembled pieces of stuff that she had been previously working on. "Hmmm... now let's see..." she mumbled and then began to screw bolts and nuts onto her new 'project.'

"Now this needs to be readjusted..." she continued mumbling as she began to reach for the hammer that she had brought to the garage. She then began to pound the hammer into the piece of metal she was working with. Trenholm began to wince a little each time that he heard the metal being pounded. "And this goes here..." Jenna said softly and then took a fairly sized wrench to twist some more nuts and bolts into the hunk of metal she was working on. After a few minutes of working with her contraption, she wiped her forehead and gave a sigh. "This takes much more work than I thought, but it will be more worth it when I get this thing working." she blurted out and continued adjusting certain things to her project. Trenholm watched silently in his chair as he watched his mother work. "Hopefully I can start my own business... and help out in the community." she mumbled and tightened another screw. "Ah, that should be it for now." she said and then set the wrench down. She walked towards Trenholm and then picked him up from his seat. "Thanks for being patient my little angel." Jenna remarked and then began to playfully tickle the grey fox. He laughed a bit and then tried to bat her fingers away from him.

She walked into the kitchen and then sat him down on the floor, "Ok Trenholm, it's time for your dinner." she remarked and began walking towards the stove. Just as she was getting a plate to put a few pieces of meat and some peas, the red vixen heard the front door open. "Vin?" she called out, beginning to put the plate of dinner on the kitchen table. "Yeah honey... it's me." Vincent replied in a tired tone. Jenna put her hands under Trenholm's arms and then lifted him into the chair that was across from the kitchen table. "So how was your day sweety?" Jenna called out, hearing Vincent walk through the living room and towards their bedroom. Trenholm began to slowly pat the table as he waited for an eating utensil. "My day was tiresome... as usual." Vincent answered from the bedroom. Jenna walked over to the dish rack and then grabbed a fork. She then tore off a few napkins from the roll of paper towels and then set it beside Trenholm. "Tren, mommy will be right back, you try and not make a mess ok?" she asked and then walked towards her bedroom. Trenholm picked up the fork slowly and began to sloppily poke at his food.

Jenna looked at the red fox as he took off his brown jacket. "Hey, dinner's still warm. You can get yourself a plate whenever you want." she coaxed, trying to help him relax. "Thanks Jenna. What would I do without you?" he asked and turned around with a small smirk on his face. "Probably run around like a crazy man, but I would love you all the same." she answered and then hugged him from behind. The red fox then turned slightly and kissed her on the neck, "Ah, well this crazy man will just have to maintain his urge." he remarked and then began to tickle her with his tail. Jenna started to laugh as she tried to get away from his grip. "You cheater, you're... supposed to be doing that to Trenholm." she shouted in between gasps and giggles. The red fox stopped tickling Jenna and then looked at his suitcase with a sigh. "Have to drop something off at my job... first I need to fill out a few forms. So I won't be able to eat till late tonight." he remarked. Jenna cleared her throat awkwardly as she began to remain silent. She watched as Vincent slowly began to take out paperwork and then wrote down a few things on a sheet of paper.

Jenna didn't realize how upset she was about Vincent's job until she decided to speak about it. "You know, that can wait until later... I haven't seen you all day and..." she began. Vincent put the packet of paperwork down and then looked up at Jenna. "Jenna... please..." he started. "I mean... you spend just about fourteen hours of the day gone and we barely get to see you..." she continued. "Jenna! I just want to finish this up so I can be home earlier tomorrow... I plan on cutting my work schedule in half." he almost shouted. "Didn't you say that last week? Then you didn't realize that the bosses wanted for an important unscheduled meeting. Last month wasn't any different either..." she remarked. On a regular day, he would simply just eat dinner and then get back to his work. In all truth, he was quite hungry. But the only thing his mind was screaming was to show Jenna he was serious. He stood up quickly and then arched his arm back. He quickly brought his arm to her face and struck her with his hand. After the slap, the room became silent with the exception of Vincent's slight panting. It seemed it took more out of Vincent than it did Jenna.

Vincent watched as the surprised vixen slowly rose a hand to her cheek. They both were still speechless until the silence was broken. "I... I am so sorry..." Vincent finally spoke. He began to grab for his jacket when Jenna realized what he was about to do. "No! No Vin! Please don't leave!" she shouted. The red fox had already began walking out the bedroom door. Jenna began running after him as he went towards the living room and opened the front door. "I need some air. I am so sorry Jenna... I didn't mean to..." he apologized. "We can talk about this Vincent, just don't leave." she replied. But he had already closed the door and then walked quickly towards his car. Jenna went back towards the den and began to break down into tears as she sat down on the couch. She didn't realize that Trenholm had finished his dinner and was now walking towards his mother. Seeing her in his entire life in a happy mood, he found it strange to see her crying, and in the way she did. The grey fox walked towards the red fox and then hugged onto her leg and for an unexplainable reason began to cry as well. He couldn't stand the sight of his mother in tears. The red vixen felt the grey fox hugging onto her leg and then lifted him into her arms. Trying to calm down her sobs, she instead hugged Trenholm close to her chest and began to rock as she cried harder.

The two foxes cried together as Vincent continued driving quickly towards the large metropolis. 'I can't believe it... I actually struck Jenna...' he thought over and over again. He was afraid, that he was beginning to become like his father. He thought about himself as a child and remembered the drift he had with his mother. 'NOOOOO! I can't let that happen. I can't do that to Trenholm.' he thought. But he didn't realize that the bond that his father and himself was sharing was getting stronger and stronger with every passing second.

** To Be Continued**

**Editor's Notes: It seems that all is not well in the Taylor household; I foresee even more problems arising in the future. As always people, read and review!**

**-Ultima out-**


	4. Chapter 4: Set Stakes

**Vile Eyes**

**Chapter Four: Set Stakes**

_A few weeks had passed after Vincent's and Jenna's slight disagreement and things began to get more hectic around the house. It was something Trenholm rarely caught, but the hostility in the house began to intense ever so slowly. Vincent was spending more time at his job, trying to avoid recent and more heated conversations with his wife. He was sure it was just a phase, and still wanted to make up for what he had done to Jenna. He decided to take them out to eat at a fancy restaurant. He sure it wasn't much, but he figured it was a good start._

_At the Taylor's house..._

Jenna slowly began to flip through the tv stations as she sighed, 'The fuss about the legal documents is taking longer than I expected, when's the money coming in?' she thought to herself. She watched as Trenholm began to roll a toy car on the floor and make childish noises to what he thought a car sounded like. "Bbbrrrrroooommm... bbbrrroooommm..." the grey fox hummed as he crawled more to make the car have some progress. "It's vroom sweety." Jenna told the small child. He rolled on the carpet as he heard his mother and then began to move the toy car again. "Vvvrrrooooomm... vvvrroooommm..." the grey fox continued. The red vixen began to giggle as she watched her son play with his toy. He then began to make the car in his hand leap into the air and waved the car in flight. "I gave it laser jets." he proclaimed and continued making the car fly.

Suddenly the front door began to open and Jenna stood up from the den. "Stay right here sweety." she whispered and then walked towards the living room. She saw the red fox sigh softly as if he was happy about something. "Got a promotion?" she asked with a smile. Vincent turned around to see the smiling vixen and smiled himself. "No, but better, I'm going to be shifting my businesses world wide. My dad seems that it's time we expanded. A little more work, but I'm sure it will be worth it, Trenholm will have many choices for college soon." the red fox said in a dreamy state. The vixen heard Trenholm making his childish car noise and sighed with a little laughter, "Right now Trenholm wants to have many choices with his toys. It will be a while before he even considers school, so you have plenty of time to do what you need." the vixen coaxed. She went behind the red fox and then began to rub onto his shoulders.

Vincent then turned around with a smirk on his face. "Oh that reminds me, I remembered you wanted to go to that restaurant for some time, Rona's was it?" he asked. The red vixen smiled at his offer and then began to twirl slightly, "Why yes, about time you considered some time off my dear." she replied and then began to walk towards the bedroom. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready. Can you dress Tren for me?" she asked as she walked out of the living room. "Yes sure love." he answered and then walked towards the den. After seeing the grey fox still play with his toy car, the red fox bent down to look at the grey fox. "Daddy!" he exclaimed and then extended his arms for the red fox to pick him up. "Affectionate little tike aren't you?" Vincent asked and then picked up the grey fox from the floor. "And what do you have there?" he questioned as he bent over again to pick up Trenholm's toy car. "It's my new car with laser jets." he replied with a wide grin. "Ah, laser jets huh? Do you wish you had a laser jet car that flies?" he asked.

The grey fox nodded, "Yes, but we all know that cars can't fly dad." the grey fox replied as if he knew what he was talking about. The red fox began to laugh softly as he poked the grey fox, "Well guess what son?" he asked in a whispered tone. "What dad?" the grey fox responded in the same whisper. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this... but mommy is making a laser jet car for you if you haven't noticed." he whispered back. "Oh really?" the grey fox shouted in excitement. "Yeah yeah yeah, but you can't tell mommy I told you. She'll want to keep it a surprise. Can you keep that secret for me Tren?" he asked. The grey fox made a wide nod up and down and then smiled, "You can count on me." he replied. "Good, that's the spirit son, now come on, we're going out to eat. I have to get you ready." Vincent told his son and then carried him to his room.

The grey fox nodded to his father's words and then began to struggle in his arms. "I wanna pick my clothes." he demanded. The red fox began to laugh, "Oh no Tren, last time you did that you almost ran out of here parading in your underwear and a towel as a cape." he remarked. "But daaaad, I have a better idea this time." Trenholm whined. "Ok sure, let's see what you'll pick." the red fox said and set him down onto the floor. The little fox walked slowly to the bottom drawer of his dresser and slowly pulled the drawer out. He began to shift through some of his clothes as he glanced behind him, noticing his dad still looking at him. "Go on, I got all day." the red fox remarked and crossed his arms. "Uhhh... I forgot." the grey fox replied with a nervous grin. "Just as I predicted, so you'll be wearing this." Vincent commanded and put a navy blue shirt and khaki shorts onto the bed. "Awww... no super hero stuff?" the grey fox asked. The red fox shook his head, "Nope, I want this to be special for your mother. And she would like if you wore that." he remarked. "How would you know dad?" the grey fox asked as he began to pull the navy blue shirt over his body. "Duh, cause me and your mother have lips to speak; we communicate." he answered and tickled the grey fox while the shirt was still halfway over his head.

The grey fox began to laugh helplessly and flailed his arms around while trying to see "Dad you're cheating!" the grey fox shouted and continued flailing his arms. "Oh, my bad." he remarked and then pulled the rest of the shirt down on the fox. The grey fox then turned around and softly punched Vincent in his gut. "Oh think you can take on your old man?" he asked with a grin. "Bring it on!!" the grey fox joked while making a silly face and getting into a non fighting pose. "Alright you two, no rough housing, I need you two in one piece so I can share my kisses." a voice called out from the door of the room. Vincent turned to see Jenna standing at the door with a warm smile. "Me first." the grey fox exclaimed and waddled quickly to his mother's leg and hugged it. "No fair." the red fox remarked as he walked to the vixen. Jenna giggled and then picked up Trenholm in her arms. "Jealous much?" she asked the red fox as she began to kiss Trenholm. "Oh I'll get my loving tonight." he remarked with a smirk and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So sure about that are we?" she asked with another smirk. "Maybe, depends on the stakes." Vincent replied.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Food, food, food, food, food!" the grey fox shouted as he softly banged his fists on the diner table of the restaurant. "Now, now Trenholm, be patient. We're waiting for the waiter." Jenna tried to explain. "I hate this place, it doesn't serve food." Trenholm remarked, ignoring his mother's explanation. "Behave Tren, or no cartoons for you when you get back home." Vincent warned. "Yes sir." the grey fox grumbled lowly. "Oh don't you think that's a bit harsh? He's just a kid." Jenna remarked. "You spoil him a bit too much Jenna, he needs discipline, at least to be molded into a good man." Vincent explained. "Hopefully not like your father." the red vixen mumbled while crossing her arms. "I agree, hopefully not." he stated. Suddenly a female wolf wearing the restaurant's logo and an apron came by and with a smile handed the two parents a menu of the restaurant, "What would you three like to drink?" the wolf asked. "I want chocolate milk!" the grey fox shouted first. The wolf began to giggle at the fox's outburst and then watched as Vincent leaned towards Trenholm. "It's six o'clock in the evening, no chocolate milk, I'll get you some tomorrow morning though." he whispered. "Ohhh... ok." he said with a happy tone. He then leaned back up to the waitress and then smiled, "Three teas please, and mine with no lemon." Vincent requested. "Coming right up, I'll be back to take down your orders." she remarked and then walked away from the table.

After a few minutes of waiting, the family was able to make their orders and then began to eat. "Nom, nom, nom, nom..." Trenholm gobbled his French fries as he continued eating. "Tren, slow down, there's no reason for you to be a pig." the red fox ordered quickly. Trenholm stopped eating and then looked up at his father. "Yes dad." he said lowly. "He's just enjoying his food." Jenna remarked. Vincent looked at the red vixen with a stern look, "Listen, you just can't swoon over him, you'll spoil the child." he lectured. "Well you can't expect him to learn everything in manners, he's just a kid, two years old." the red vixen almost shot back. "Well how else will he get some discipline in his life? I don't want him to end up clutching onto us like we're the only thing there." Vincent replied after crossing his arms. "And where did that stupid lesson come from? You're father?" she asked with a little anger in her voice. Truthfully it had come from his father, and Vincent became silent as he began to eat again, showing the signs that she was obviously right. "I think you're spending just a little too much time over there..." she whispered heatedly. Vincent had finally found something to say when he heard Trenholm moan in slight pain. "Mommy... my tummy hurts..." the grey fox groaned and held his stomach. "Well sweety we're about to go home so you can rest, didn't I tell you not to eat too much?" she said softly. The grey fox nodded and rubbed his stomach some more, "But it was too good not to eat... I'm sorry." he responded. "It's ok son. Come on, let's go home." Vincent remarked and then softly picked up the grey fox from his chair. Jenna slowly followed as she slowly stood up from the table.

_At the Taylor's house a few hours later..._

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your father is a good influence on you!" the red vixen shouted. "He's my damn dad! He was there for me when no one else was!" the red fox shot back. "But you've changed SO much for the worse Vincent! You think I don't care about our future together? It's obvious what is happening and I don't want this to go bad." the red vixen remarked. "It won't get bad if you'd keep in line!" the red fox shouted. Silence filled the bedroom as Jenna began to stare at him in disbelief. Vincent immediately looked down in regret, not wanting to look into her eyes. He hissed, knowing what he had said was over the top. "Who the hell are you? You're not the Vincent Taylor I married..." the red vixen said lowly. "Listen..." the red fox began, but was cut off. "Get out! You can sleep at your father's if you want to pick up his traits, but Trenholm will not be a stupid snob like that! He will treat everyone with respect! There's no reason to look down on others!" the red vixen began shouting again. "Wait, now, let's not be..." he began again. "I said get out!" the red vixen shouted and pointed at the door. Knowing he could have argued that it was his house, something in the back of his mind was eating at him to leave. Only when he realized that it was the memory of his happy son that he noticed he didn't want to affect Trenholm with the way he was changing.

The red fox slung his coat over his shoulder and slowly began walking towards the door. He glanced back at Jenna with a soft look in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he remarked. The red vixen crossed her arms, scoffed, and then looked away from the fox, "Yeah ok, that's getting old." she said coldly. The fox walked out of the room and then towards the living room. He made it to the front door and then walked out. A part of him wanted to still argue the fact that he was right, that Trenholm shouldn't be spoiled, while the other part of him wanted to simply let it go. But he couldn't continue thinking about it as the door slammed behind him when he walked out the front door. He sighed heavily as he slung the coat over his other shoulder and then walked to his car. 'Fourth time this week...' he thought to himself.

**To Be Continued**

_Author's Notes: Realistic type stuff hm? You haven't seen anything yet. I'm sure it'll get better . ... . or will it? Stay tuned and you shall see for yourself. Next series is **Insanity's Plea.** Don't miss it._

**Editor's Notes: F-fourth time?! OO Wow, he really IS turning into his father. He needs to stop listening to his father, and start listening to his wife. Things definitely aren't looking too good at the Taylor household, and I don't think that they're going to get any better. Please R&R!**

**-Ultima out-**


End file.
